Rapunzel's Early Birthday Present
by EstelleLeegh
Summary: Rapunzel is punished when Mother Gothel comes how early one day to find her Dear Flower doing something she shouldn't be. Femme-slash. One-Shot. Mature Content. RxMG


**First of all I just wanna say that I'm tired of getting asshole comments/reviews on my stories. I took a fucking hiatus bc some shithole literally called me an idiot for the lack of sex in an intro chapter. So yeah. I still write but if people are going to be fatheads and trash me I won't post. And stop messaging me/commenting and graphically describing how you masturbate to my stories all the time. I'm flattered but I don't care for the details. Thanks.**

**TW/Rape TW/Abuse TW/Harsh Language**

The tower was a lonely place but it was the only home Rapunzel had ever known. Her mother got her whatever she needed- except fresh air. Oh sure Rapunzel could open the windows all she wanted but she missed the companionship she read about in her books.

Her mother had books too- they were of couples and their love-making. It got graphic at times and Rapunzel found herself getting wet down there.

She'd explored her body lots of times, even touched herself till her body couldn't handle the intense pleasure anymore. But what the people in her mother's books were doing excited her and made her jealous of their acts. She wanted someone to "fuck" her the way they did each other.

One day, Rapunzel sat in her bedroom window, the breeze felt wonderful on her heated skin as she read her favorite of her mother's books. She reached under her dress and parted her lips, rubbing the bundle of nerves that made her moan.

Suddenly her mother's voice called from the ground far below.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" she practically demanded in a sing-songy voice.

Rapunzel panicked yelling down to the dark haired woman, "Just a minute, Mother!" Quickly she dropped the hem of her dress and rushed to shove the book under her pillow. As her feet slapped the stone floor in her hurry to get back to the window she didn't hear the thick volume hit the floor with an almost muffled thump.

Rapunzel tried to soothe her breathing as she tossed her hair over the hook outside her window, watching it tumble to the grass only the tips of her hair had ever touched before. She could feel the moisure between her legs and tried to will it away.

With fierce tugs she hauled her slim mother up the 60 feet into the air. Her face was bright with the exertion and her hands sore.

"Hello Rapunzel!" her mother chirped making her way around the room, as she lit the sconces. "The day is getting dark and you really shouldn't be sitting in the window. What would I do if my flower fell to her death, hmm?" she pinched Rapunzels youthful cheek and moved to leave before turning back to her daughter. "Is something the matter, dear?" she asked.

"No, Mother, not at all." Then out of the corner of her eye Rapunzel finally saw it. The book.

"Are you sure?"

"Um- yes, Mother." her eyes snapped back to look at her parent's falsely concerned face. "Just wondering what you were getting me for my birthday!" she moved to rush her mother out of the room with one glance back to the book. "I've decided I want those paints again!"

Mother Gothel spun from Rapunzel's small hands, searching the floor for what had her Flower's attention. Then she too noticed the small paperback book. It's pages were more ruffled and used since the last time she had pulled it from the trunk under her own bead.

"Rapunzel? What is this?" she asked, bending to snatch it from the floor. The fire in the sconces cast an eerie glow on her face.

"I was just- looking for some reading material. I thought I might-,"

"Thought you might what?" she hissed in a deadly voice, "Go through my things- into my room- when I've told you not too?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

For a moment she stared at her adopted daughter as Rapunzel tried to find the words. And then she changed, her demeanor relaxed and her face brightened.

"Well- if you are so interested in my room why don't I just give you a tour." she said cheerily, setting her basket on the ground and gripping Rapunzel's arm so tightly it would leave bruises. "Come along, dear." she pipped, dragging her into the room next door. Her bed was much bigger and she had three or four dressers full of goodies Rapunzel had never been allowed to explore.

"See? This is my bed, of course you know under that is the trunk you stole this book from," she tossed said object onto the bed before moving on, "This dresser has my breast bands, loin cloths, stocking- you know, the usuals. And this one has some more books, recipes- oh! and this drawer is my most favorite of all!"

Rapunzel's eyes lit up as she peered over her mother's shoulder and into the drawer she'd just opened. Quickly and deftly Mother Gothel pulled out something that looked like a harness and an odd stick attatched.

"It's called a strap-on." she nearly crowed, shoving Rapunzel toward the bed. Rapunzel stumbled and fell backwards next to the offending book.

Mother Gothel swiftly pulled her dress over her head, yanking the other articles of clothing off as well. Soon she stood nude before her daughter.

"You wear it like so," she said matter-of-factly, slipping it on and buckling it in the right places. the rounded stick protruded from her "down there" area and Rapunzel couldn't help but stare. "And then you-," she flipped Rapunzel over, jerking at the roots of her hair to get her to comply.

"Ow! Mother! That hurts!" she nearly screamed.

"Just you wait, I'll make you hurt my Flower." she hissed. Mother Gothel jerked Rapunzel's dress over her waist and around her head where Rapunzel wrestled to get free of it, pulling it over her head in the process.

Mother Gothel lined the tip of the rounded stick up with Rapunzel's pussy, it was still dripping from moments earlier.

"Oh, Flower. Do you want me? You want Mummy to do to this?" she growled, leaning over her daughter.

Rapunzel shook her head, still uncertain what was going on. Her head jerked upwards as Mother Gothel rammed the strap on inside Rapunzel, pulling on her hair for leverage.

Rapunzel screamed as she felt pressure inside of her. "Mother! No!" she tried to scramble away across the bed but Mother Gothel began moving, pulling the object back and forth and in and out of Rapunzel. It was beginning to feel good.

"Oh what's wrong Flower? You don't like your present?" She rammed forward harshly.

Tears fell down Rapunzels face as she tried not to enjoy her mother's treatment, "It hurts."

Mother Gothel punctuated her response with thrusts after every word, "It's supposed to, Rapunzel. It makes Mummy feel good!"

Rapunzel moaned, her fingers clawing at the sheets as her mom reached around her and started stroking and rubbing her bundle of nerves.

"Oh! Mother! Yes!" she arched her back, pushing against Mother Gothel.

"Sing it!" Mother Gothel screamed at her, "Sing it slowly." she gripped Rapunzel's hair and wrapped a section of it around her breasts, enjoying the way the soft strands felt against her skin.

"Flower- ah! Gleam and glow- let your power- OH! shine!" she strained to finish the song as she began to near her orgasm.

"Finish it!" her mother bit into the skin on her shoulder and rammed harder inside her.

"Make the clo- ah!-ck reverse, bring back what once was mine-," she felt it, she was so close, "Oh Mommy!"

"Finish it!"

"What once was mine!" as the song finished so did Rapunzel, her first full on orgasm ripping through her body as her mother reveled in the magic of her daughters hair, pounding her no longer virgin pussy.

"Don't go through my things again, Rapunzel." Mother Gothel said, rolling Rapunzel back over. She slipped out of the strap on, leaving the heavy object to dangle out of her underaged girl. "Lick." she demanded sitting over her daughters face. "It's my turn."

**So people demanding me to add onto stories seems to be a big thing too. I will do more of a certain paring but it I say it's complete- it's complete. Unless I decide otherwise, and people demanding me to do something isn't going to work. So if you want more Rapunzel/Mother Gothel let me know but this is finished! No more to this particular story!**


End file.
